A Little Hope, And A Huge Miracle
by BeChloe-Is-Endgame
Summary: From the age of sixteen, Chloe Beale was abused daily by her father. With no one to turn to besides her best friend, Aubrey, the redhead is close to just giving up. That is, until she meets a certain alt girl who gives her a different perspective on things. TW: Mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect **

Chloe doubled over in agony. Her father stood over her while rubbing his sore knuckles. He sneered down at her, and swiftly kicked her in the side. A small groan escaped her lips as she grasped her side in an attempt to ease the pain. The man standing in front of her had a sick smile on his face as he pulled her by the hair roughly.

The redhead cried in protest, but he slapped her. She bit her bottom lip to stifle the shriek that threatened to form in her throat. Crying out only resulted in another wave of assault. Mr. Beale threw her away from him, and Chloe staggered to remain on her feet. Her father crossed his arms as he debated over whether she had enough or not.

His daughter had silent tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was firmly shut, and her nose twitched as she sniffled. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Chloe stood tall; Even though it caused her more harm than good. She could feel the bruising of her ribs, but the redhead refused to let the man before her know just how much agony her body was taking.

" Did you learn this time?" Mr. Beale asked. Chloe held back the scowl that was already forming.

" Yes, sir." She spat.

" I don't want to do this to you. It's just that you just don't seem to learn." He defended with a fake apologetic tone. Her father walked over to her, and raised a hand. Chloe flinched violently, but he placed his palm on her shoulder.

" I understand." The redhead said flatly. Mr. Beale's smile was forced as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His daughter had to prevent the shudder that was making its way down her spine. She felt nothing less than disgusted with the man she called daddy.

" Good. Now next time you'll make sure not to wrinkle my shirt." He growled. Chloe winced, swallowed down her hatred, and nodded quietly.

" Yes, sir." She hissed. His jaw locked, and his grip tightened on her shoulder. The redhead whimpered lightly, but made no movement.

Mr. Beale nodded wordlessly, and turned on his heel to return to his room. Meanwhile, Chloe bent over to pick up his shirt. In her movement, she gasped as pain shot through her. She fell to her knees, but continued to pick up the wrinkled buttoned up shirt that lay sprawled across the floor. Hatred burned in her veins for the man, but she felt powerless to do anything. No matter how hard she fought back, he hit harder.

A small sigh slipped her mouth, and she slowly hoisted herself off the floor with the cause of the beating firmly in her hand. Chloe walked towards the washroom, and flung the shirt into the dryer to lessen out the wrinkles. When she turned around, her mother stood with a wounded expression on her features. As far as the redhead was concerned, her mother's half-assed apologies and excuses meant nothing to her.

" Save it." Chloe ordered while pushing past the older woman.

Following her daughter's wishes, Mrs. Beale kept her mouth closed. All her life, she made her daughter empty promises, and every single time they slipped through the cracks. The aging woman swore repeatedly that things would change, and after every swear, there was only disappointment. After some time, Chloe eventually learned to let the promises of fortune to go in one ear, and out the other. Promises were lies.

The redhead hurried as fast as she could concerning her ribs up the stairs. Once she made it to her room, she quietly closed the door; No matter how hard she wanted to slam it repeatedly. Chloe slowly slid down the door; Her tears mirroring it. After a minute of self-pity, the seventeen year old wiped her tears away, and put herself together once again. Her daily facade was all she had left.

It seems all she was worth was the lies her entire life was based on. No one knew what happened behind closed doors, and that was the way the Beales liked it. Not even Aubrey, Chloe's best friend knew. Oh how the redhead yearned for the sweet bliss that was ignorance. Yet in that moment, her blonde friend was ready to have the rug ripped from under her.

The redhead knew it seemed selfish to have Aubrey's state of mind bombarded, but when she really thought about it, the whole situation was selfish to her for not speaking up about it. Maybe it was time for things to end. However, who's to say things would really end? Not her, not Aubrey; Hell, not even her father. It was all up to a little hope, and a huge miracle.

In that moment, a miracle seemed farfetched, and hope was a foreign concept. However, maybe a little help was a way to get the ball rolling. So, with a new found determination, the girl grabbed her phone, and dialled the number she knew by heart. One ring. Two rings. Three rings; Her determination was fading quickly, and depression set in. It was crippling her by the minute. When all seemed lost, a spark of hope surged through her in the sound of her best friend's voice.

" Hello?" Aubrey answered. That was all it took for the dams to break.

" Aubrey?" Chloe sobbed uncontrollably.

" Chlo? What happened? What's wrong?" The blonde inquired with urgent worry.

" I have to tell you something." Was all the redhead choked out before Aubrey responded.

" I'm on my way." She replied before Chloe hung up. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait and hope her blonde haired friend didn't run into her father first. _Please don't make me regret this._


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Dream

_One, two, three. _Chloe listened to the ticks on her clock as she awaited the arrival of her best friend. _Four, five, six. _So far, it had been six minutes and eight seconds since she said goodbye to the blonde. _Nine, ten, eleven. _Chloe began to shake uncontrallably. It was a minute later that she realized the cause of her shakes were her full body wracking sobs.

The redhead could faintly hear the opening of the front door. Elation surged through her as well as a sense of dread. She felt happy that it could be Aubrey, yet the thought of her father answering the door made her blood run cold in fear. Instead, Chloe felt relieved when her mother answered the door, and even more content when she heard the unmistakable voice of her blonde companion.

" Hello, Mrs. Beale. May I see Chloe?" Aubrey greeted the aging woman who responded to her knocking. Mrs. Beale seemed deep in thought. She nodded hesitantly, and stepped to the side.

" You know the way." The woman conceded. The blonde nodded thankfully with her hands crossed in front of her, and quickly ascended the stairs to the redhead's room.

Aubrey crossed Chloe's parents' room. She paused when she realized the door was cracked a bit; Just enough to peer into. However, that wasn't the reason that made her stop in her tracks. No, what made her hesitate was the sight of Mr. Beale standing in the middle of the room with a flask in his hand. His head was tipped back, and he was chugging the contents like his life depended on it.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, but quickly passed by when she noticed him turning in her direction. She stepped towards Chloe's door, and lightly knocked on it. Before she could finish her knock, the door flew open, and a certain redhead flew into her arms. Aubrey rubbed her back soothingly, and realized with a start that the girl in her arms was crying silently; Almost as if she was terrified of being heard.

" Shh. It's alright. I got you." Aubrey repeated over and over again. It would soon become her mantra for the rest of the night. She inwardly patted herself on the back for packing an overnight bag. She had a gut feeling that it was going to be needed. Boy did she hate being right all the time.

" A-A-Aubrey. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to overreact." Chloe sobbed into the taller girl's collar. Under any other circumstances, Aubrey would have chastised her for ruining the fabric. Unfortunately, this wasn't just any situation. It seemed serious.

" Chlo? Tell me what's wrong." The blonde commanded gently. Chloe pulled herself away from the blonde, and fearfully glanced around to make sure she wasn't heard. When she was satisfied, she pulled Aubrey by the arm into her room, and quickly locked the door tightly.

The redhead sniffled, and wiped her eyes. The confused, yet concerned expression on the other girl's face was enough to make her want to break down all over again. She remained strong, and faced away. Chloe gazed out her window at the moon above head. Footsteps behind her signalled her of Aubrey's shuffling. When she turned around, her best friend was a less than a foot away.

" What's wrong?" Aubrey interrogated.

" My father." Was all Chloe muttered before sitting herself down on the edge of her bed. Aubrey pursed her lips, and sighed heavily as she sat beside the hurting redhead.

" I noticed he seems to always have alcohol in his hands." The blonde admitted. Chloe shook her head.

" That's not all." She confessed while running a hand over her arm. Aubrey cocked her head to the side in confusion, so Chloe continued, albeit uncertainly. " He tends to get angry real easily." She explained shakily.

" Uh huh?" Aubrey hissed. She had a bad feeling about where the conversation was headed. Chloe swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat. If she was going to admit her families dark secrets, it had to be then. She would never build up enough courage.

" Well, he lets out his anger in violent ways. One of those would be me." Chloe choked out before falling into another fit of sobs. Aubrey was in a stated of shock and outrage, but when she noticed her redheaded friend crying, she pushed down the absolute hatred, and moved to comfort her.

" We have to tell someone, Chloe." The redhead knew her friend was serious by the use of her full name. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the fight in Aubrey's eyes.

" It'll just make everything worse!" Chloe protested between cries. Her best friend sighed. _The _Aubrey Posen didn't know what to do, and that made her uncomfortable. Aubrey always desired control, and when she was denied it, it made her antsy.

" Please? For me?" She pleaded with the redhead. Chloe quickly shook her head.

" No." She demanded.

" Then why did you confess to me?" Aubrey questioned gently. The other girl opened her mouth to deadpan, but when no words came to mind, her mouth closed.

The blonde looked at her while patiently awaiting the answer. When Chloe was speechless, it was a sign of contemplation. The redhead had many thoughts forming in her mind, and most of them were ways on distracting Aubrey long enough to convince her that admitting the situation was the worst scenario there could be. Some of her thoughts were of a free life; A life where her father couldn't harm her in any way, shape, or form. It seemed, however, that it was only just a dream.


End file.
